ICrush
by Roxie i do byte
Summary: Sam is confused and in love but she refuses to except it what happens when Freddie comes to Carly's house beat up can she crush her crush while he's hurt or will something unexpected happen yes this is a seddie
1. Chapter 1

_So I do not own the ICarly Characters _

_Sam is confused and in love but she refuses to except it what happens when Freddie comes to Carly's house beat up can she crush her crush while he's hurt or will something unexpected happen _

_And here is ICrush _

Sam P.O.V

She sat on her best friends couch with her long blonde hair curtaining her face, a plate of fried chicken on the table in front of her untouched. She sat there with thoughts in her head that she really shouldn't have but lately couldn't seem to stop having. He was a nub, a dork, a computer geek, a wimp, he was kind, and cute, and her first kiss. God she wanted those last few thoughts to disappear she couldn't think that didn't want to she had beat on him since they were like 11 now six years later she NO she nothing she had a crush that was it and when it came to Freddie Benson she could crush her crush just like she crushed him constantly ….. she hoped

An hour later

"That's it Sam I'm worried about you" Carly said as she brushed her hand through her dense brown hair making the see through gypsy style sleeves on her midnight blue top sway. Sam looked at her and sighed Carly really had gotten beautiful with her brown hair growing to half way down her arm and her body filling out so guys called her a coke bottle and she was always dressed so nicely not slutty i mean its Carly we're talking about like today with her blue top that was snug from chest to right above her jean skirt with the sleeves loose and see through like a Jeanie or something and her skirt was short but not to short with a lacy drape around the edges of her skirt and blue slip on shoes to match the top _" Maybe if I try to dress like that he'll notice me (snort) yea right I'll never look like that no matter how hard I try _ " thought Sam.

"Why are you looking at me like that Sam "

"Nothing Carly just thinking"

"You've been doing a lot of thinking lately and you're worrying me"

"Why I'm allowed to think aren't I. I mean I'm not a idiot"

"I know that Sam but you stopped eating and you just stare off into space"

"Im fine look see me eating as she picked up a piece of chicken she smiled I'm..".

Suddenly the door swung open and Sam dropped the chicken and smiled " _You idiot if you grin like that he'll figure your on drugs stop smiling stop smiling _" as Sam tried to control her self she got a good look at Freddie "OMG what happened" she cried out as she and Carly rushed forward

Carly P.O.V

Sam had picked up the chicken in front of her and opened her mouth to say something when the door opened and Sam's face had lit up and if u looked at her hard enough you saw the struggle she had control her self "_Well I'll be she's in love with Freddie I mean I always new something was going on the argued even more now then before and if they got physical she would push away If he got to close but then he did it on purpose because he was in love with her he had said so about a year ago he said he had to explain it to Carly and get used to it_ _himself before he told Sam and put his life on the line"_ She laughed a little to herself until she got a good look at Freddie's face then the laugh transformed in to a gasp as she rushed towards him

"What happened Freddie" as she grabbed one of his arms and pulled him to the couch with Sam on the other side when he was down on the couch with his head in Sam's lap she ran into the kitchen to grab the first aid kit and came back to the living room where Freddie had his eyes closed and Sam was looking down at him with tears in hers while she stroked his hair .They looked so right together with her blonde hair all the way to the middle of her back and her skin flawless with her long and athletic body covered in a slightly baggy shirt and tight light blue jean shorts and Freddie with his dark hair wavily cut and him clad in black jean shorts and a white wife beater with some blood stains on it.

She walked back into the kitchen and started talking loudly

"I got the first aid kit"

As she walked back into the living room she noticed that Freddie's eyes were open and the tears were gone from Sam's also the stroking had stopped

She laid the first aid kit down and Sam went to open it with out saying anything she started to clean his face with a wet wipe and found that the blood was coming from a gash over his left eye brow and his lip was split after cleaning him up and applying ice and a bandage she stood up and started to put her boots back on "Who did it"

"Don't know what your talking about "he said looking straight at the wall above her head

"Don't lie to me"

"What are you going to do about it Sam" he hotly explained

"I'm going to find them and kick their ass I' the only one who puts there hands on you"

"But you don't Sam if you get to close you just run away" he said quietly

Sam's eyes widened and she sputtered "I I I Dooo nnt .. that's not what this is about you have a busted lip and mama wants to know what happened before your mother see's you and thinks I did it"

Uh oh she thought something was so about to happen , as she watched something dangerous come into Freddie's eyes

Freddie P.O.V.

There was a rushing noise in his head as he took a deep breathe to calm himself that's why you want to know so you don't get into trouble

She shrugged her shoulders and tried to sound nonchalantly "what other reason could I have nub"

He took a step closer to her and looked her deep in her eyes and grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her close to bring her mouth to his and he kissed her with all the pent up emotions he had felt for over a year. God she tasted good like sin covered in sugar she was soft and she was wrapped around him kissing him back he thought she would push him away he thought she would try to kill him but when she moaned deep in her throat he stopped thinking all together and he scooped her up in to his arms as she gasped and tried to pull away but he just kissed her harder and she stopped struggling and with that he walked out of Carly's apartment and into his own slamming the door with his foot.

Carly's P.O.V

OMG what just happened I can't believe it, I thought he was going to punch her and then he kissed Sam's brains out Jesus when you think you know a guy. The door opened and in walked Spencer "Hey what's up"

"O nothing much just Sam's stopped eating and I think I figured out why I think she's in love with Freddie cause when he walked in all beat up looking she was ready to kill and when he said it was none of her business and she said she was going to get blamed for it he kissed her and then she kissed him back and he picked her up and brought her next door."

"Wow did you like bump your head or something "

"Spence I'm serious "

"Ok Carls nice joke" as he walked into his room shaking his head

"If it's a joke I wonder who's it on" as she went to pick up Sam's cold chicken

Outside P.O.V.

As Freddie brought her into his room he placed her on her feet to turn and turn the lock he had installed himself a few years ago the minute he turned sixteen when his mom said he could do one thing to his room no matter what it was. As he turned he just stared at her standing therewith her hands balled at her sides and her lips slightly puffy and defiance and... Something else in her eyes "Sam" he groaned

She took a step back from him and looked at his bed as he watched her he saw a shudder run through her.

" Sam I'm sorry if you don't want to be here to do this I would never make you"

"Why did you do it "

"What bring you here I thought that would be obvious "

"No why did you kiss me like that "

"Like what "

"Like you really wanted me and it wasn't just to make me punch you and forget about having to go kill the ass who dare put their hands on you" in her anger she had stepped up to him and had her hand hovering near his face

He looked at her and smiled as he took her hand in his hand and kissed her wrist

"I didn't kiss you because of that I kissed you because I've loved you for a long time Sam"

He pushed her back on to the bed and followed so his body was pressing her into the mattress while his core was right on top of hers and without thinking she lifted her hips to bring them closer the both gasped and Freddie laid his face into the curve of her neck "god Sam please tell me you want me your driving me crazy tell me you want this" as he started to trail kisses up her neck and her ear

"Yes Freddie I want you I love" … but that's as far as she got before Freddie was kissing her again they stayed like that just kissing for a few minutes as Sam pushed her hips up to his until they both needed more and with a hip bump and a sweep of her legs she was on top and pulling her shirt over her head and he was rubbing his hands over her body rubbing her sides and reaching behind her to unclasp her bra and as soon as it was off he pressed open mouthed kisses to her breasts while Sam let out a deep moan as Freddie used his mouth lips and teeth till she pulled him by the hair ' its to much Freddie I can't" but he rolled them over again and he looked at her and said "your going to take much more then that Samantha" as he went back to her nipples pulling one into his mouth and rolling it around his tongue and then he started to go down kissing her ribs and stomach trailing down to kiss her hips and pulling down her shorts and kissing her legs until he is kneeled between her legs looking at her " your beautiful Sam" and then he placed one leg on ether side of his forearm and spread her so he had full access to her and then he licked her fully on her clit and she screamed " that's rite Sam let it all out god you taste delicious " he licked and nibbled until she was writhing beneath him then he took his pointer finger and ran it down her slit and inserted it and began to suck on her clit as he pumped his finger back and forth and curling it to hit her spot she began to shake " that's rite Sam cum for me scream my name Sam" as he increased his speed she screamed Freddie " and then he was on top of her again and he was smoothing her hair out of her face and kissing her " Do you want me to stop " She looked at her and punched him in the arm " I 'd like to see you get away from me now " laughing she drew his shirt over his head she kissed his cheat as he pushed his shorts off and he laid down when she pushed him down and she straddled him Mama got something for you" as she pushed down slowly getting used to his size with her eyes on his and his hands on her hips they both took a deep breathe and as she pushed down and rushed up she choked out a cry and he stroked her back "shhhhhh its ok" as he began to move slowly letting her get adjusted until she started to moan and move with him until the both where at the edge and put his hand between them and circle his finger around her clit and she splintered apart screaming as they both came .OMG

½ hour later

Sam's P.O.V

As she sat in the same position she had been in a few hours ago she couldn't help but think"_ o yea Sam good job you sure crushed that crushed ha more like fell completely in love and now you'll never be free of him"_

"Sam please say something"

"What "

"I don't know maybe how you're not planning to kill me in my sleep"

"I'm not "

"Look Sam I' sorry you can go back to Carly's I'll never bother you again"

She turned towards him and saw his face _"he looks heart broken "_

"Freddie im not mad it's just I don't know what you want"

"I want you Sam I have for a while "

"You don't even like me Fred weird"

"Yes your right Sam I don't like you I love you more then my mom loves giving me tick baths" he said with a grin

"Are you serious cause if your not I can hurt you"

"Yes Sam I know you can" as he wrapped his arms around her

"So are you going to tell me what happened" she said as she ran her hand down his chest

"Good try Sam but No I don't want to tell you right now I tell you another time ok It's not like you wont hear it at school"

She shrugged figuring he didn't want to tell her how he had gotten beat up so she let it go _" I f he wont tell me I'll find them at school on Monday"_

"ok let's go over to Carly she's probably confused as hell"

"No I wouldn't say confused she did say I was a ticking time bomb I told her I loved you over a year ago

He looked down at her and wrapped his arm around her and laughed "She thinks we look good together "

"Well if she's cool with it come on I left my chicken in there" as the walked wrapped around each other

_Ok I'm thinking about doing a sequel to ICrush about what Sam does when she finds out what really happens and when she doesn't she understand why he didn't want to tell her so please give me lots of feed back_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody first I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or alerted my stories. I was very surprised at your responses and happy that you liked my Icarly stories. Second sorry if you thought this was another chapter but I wanted to let you guys know a couple things: I going to be starting another set of one-shot stories based around glee with cross-over's from other TV shows and movies. Also I am going to continue my Icarly stories again they are all one-shots so if you have any of my stories on story alert you might want to change them to author alerts. I AM ONLY DOING ONE SHOTS. For any one who actually read my harry potter story I'm not going to add anything until I get some reviews so I can see if its confusing and if anyone actually wants me to continue that story. So Thanks again for reading my stories.


End file.
